Calling Out Your Name
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: In which Mukuro came to Tsuna's dream and promised he'll come for Tsuna who being kidnapped by Shimon famiglia during Inheritance. AU from Shimon Arc. Translation fic. Fem!TsunaxMukuro.


Author note: Okay. So I'm currently having writer's block in Avalon: Faraway in the Everdistant Utopia. So I tried to refresh myself with some Japanese fics. I read this Japanese fic named悲戀歌, translated as 'Sad Love Story' from Shisui-san (No, not Shisui from Naruto, this Shisui means' Purple-green'). This is the final act from 4 acts regarding MukuroxFem!Tsuna and onesided EnmaxFem!Tsuna-DaemonxFem!Tsuna.

First act told about Enma's stormed mind as he staying near unconscious and injured Tsuna whom he kidnapped. Second part is still about Enma's thought as he unconsciously obsessed with Tsuna and Tsuna's encounter with Julie-Daemon. Third part is about Julie-Daemon revealed himself as Daemon before Tsuna, admitted to her that he desire for her and that his wish will be granted. This part also told how Daemon threatened Tsuna by using hypnotized Chrome as another hostage and that Tsuna has her value because she has Primo's blood and she's a girl. Forth part is this fic. (You can read to find out more.)

So I thought; hey, why not translate this wonderful part of fic and share it to everyone? So here we are. I changed the fanfic name for a reason. While this is the final part from 'Sad Love Story' about one sided Enma's love toward Fem!Tsuna, I'd say this more like a fic about flicker hope, a hope between Mukuro and Fem!Tsuna to see each other again as they did in the end. I'm listened 'Into the Sky' by Tielle and thus it inspired me for this fic's new name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I also do not own '悲戀歌' fanfic, aside from few modifications and adds in here and there to make this fic more interesting. It's owned by Shisui-san.

It's pretty much obvious, right?

Summary: In which Mukuro came to Tsuna's dream and promised he'll come for Tsuna who being kidnapped by Shimon famiglia during Inheritance. Fem!TsunaxMukuro.

* * *

.

.

CALLING OUT YOUR NAME

.

.

* * *

.

.

It hurts…It hurts…It hurts…

Her heart was hurt and in pain.

.

It was the first time she saw such cold, emotionless eyes.

It scared her, to see it coming from Enma.

The girl found it hard to believe, for a very quiet yet kind boy like him was capable of making such gaze.

She found it impossible for the red haired boy being able to hurt others…

Yet he does and he was able to.

The wounds her friends accepted at the Inheritance and the wounds covering her body are a solid proof.

That she being abducted and taken to Shimon's castle as a hostage is an undeniable proof.

He did all of this for a reason Tsuna found herself difficult to believe.

A betrayal from trusted person, a betrayal from the world…

.

Meanwhile, they're much …

.

Primo was not like a person who betrays his comrades. She never met him in flesh, but if she thought about the time of inheritance in the future and in the battle against Byakuran, it was all clear. There is no way that person was a person who buried away the truth of the past in the darkness and blamed his own sin to another person.

Primo, he must have a reason, whatever it was…

The true history that had lead up Shimon famiglia being despised away from Mafia world.

Gripping her tiny fist on her chest, Tsuna was shrinking her small body.

She was alone in this foreign place.

Away from her friends. Away from everyone she cares and loves.

Tsuna was alone.

Idly, she wondered if her friends will be alright as she curled herself further.

As if she was making herself as small as possible to protect herself.

It was a simple gesture served only to bring comfort for the long haired brunette.

.

She was alone in this deep darkness.

.

And then…

.

.

"… _Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"!?"

.

There was a voice. A nostalgic voice. A gentle voice.

A voice of the man she always wanted to meet so much and she hasn't ceased to hope.

.

Toward her name's call, Tsunayoshi made a sound.

.

 _PRANK!_

Something rattled and went collapsed.

Then there was a voice of something burst out.

.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

.

.

Once again, he was calling her name.

This time, she can hear it clearly.

.

Tsuna was desperately lifted her heavy eyelids.

Nevertheless, she can't see his figure, even though he should be right there…

Her eyes can't capture his figure.

"…Mu…ku…"

Tsuna was reaching out her small, fragile hand.

Onto the place where is he supposed to be…

That hand wrapped by something warm.

Someone hand's to be precisely.

.

"I'm here…"

.

There was his voice right there.

The voice of the man Tsuna always wishes to meet.

"Mu…kuro…Mukuro!"

Tsuna was calling his name many times.

She kept calling his name.

And then, the girl clung herself into Mukuro's arms.

.

.

While as her fellow comrades and friends that fighting together, Reborn and her Guardians are absolutely precious, the young man named Rokudō Mukuro is special to her.

"I'm so sorry for not being beside you when you need me…"

Embracing the petite girl's body, the mismatched eyed young man tightened his strong yet gentle hug.

Made a gentle face, Mukuro was looking down to the trembling girl within his arms.

Whether she's said to be Vongola Decimo or the second coming Primo, she was only such a small presence.

Once, he did say he aimed her body. Now the indigo haired young man is protecting her from anyone who wishes to harm her, he will right away destroy them.

"Tsuna, look into my eyes…"

"….."

Lifted up her head, Tsuna was looking to the young Mist Guardian before her. However, with her eyes became hazy, the white dressed girl cannot see his figure.

"…..I can't see you…"

"It's alright. I'm always beside you. That's why…"

.

' _Trust me.'_

.

Mukuro whispered onto her ear.

Once again, Tsuna's eyes were growing stiff.

Then, slowly, his contour becomes clearer.

Hands bigger than hers, khaki colored Kokuyō's uniform, lips that always arcing upward, a pair of heterochromatic red and blue eyes. Inside the red eye, floated the Japanese number of 'six'.

Saw his figure, Tsuna's inner corner's eyes become hot.

Tears were pooling on the corner of her eyes, threatened to fall.

"Muku…missed…you…"

"Me too. I'm also missed you too."

Mukuro was hugging her delicate body. The young man told no lie. He really missed this lovely girl so much. He wanted to meet her so much to the point he was more than willing to take an action by entered Tsuna's dream. His attempt has succeeded. Mukuro can see his lover with his own eyes at last.

However, it doesn't mean he wanted this kind of reunion!

A thick chain wrapped around her ankle, robbing away her freedom. It extended in straight line toward the darkness.

Glared darkly at that direction, upon returning his gaze to Tsuna, Mukuro is gently smiling.

"I will come to pick you up. That's why, wait for me…"

As Mukuro said so, he locked his own lips on hers.

* * *

So…what do you think? My translation isn't so good so please forgive me if this fic doesn't satisfy you. Depends on the responds, I may or may not continue this. Please give me your thoughts about this fic. I want to know what you have on your mind.


End file.
